Ryan Cabrera
Ryan Frank Cabrera (born July 18, 1982) is an American singer-songwriter and musician. Cabrera began as a lead singer for the Dallas band Rubix Groove before pursuing his solo career. Following the 2001 release of independent album Elm St., he released his first major-label album, Take It All Away, on August 17, 2004. Earlier in the year, Cabrera had become known for his up-tempo pop-rock single "On the Way Down". "On the Way Down" was then followed by Cabrera's second single, "True"; and his third single "40 Kinds of Sadness". Contents 1 Career 1.1 Take It All Away 1.2 2005-2008: You Stand Watching 1.3 "I Will Remember You" 1.4 2008: The Moon Under Water 1.5 2012-present 1.6 Beyond The Sky 2 Television appearances 3 Personal life 4 Discography 4.1 Studio albums 4.2 EPs 4.3 Singles 5 Music videos 6 See also 7 References Career Cabrera played in the band Rubix Groove, which opened for artists like Cheap Trick and Third Eye Blind. Cabrera composed three songs that impressed a studio engineer, who then let Cabrera record a full-length album, Elm St., for free at Deep Ellum Studios.1 Take It All Away Cabrera was signed to Atlantic Records in 2001.1 His major debut single "On the Way Down" debuted on American radio in May 2004.2 "On the Way Down" peaked at number 15 on the Billboard Hot 100 singles chart.3 Take It All Away was released on August 17, 2004, at number eight on the Billboard 200 album chart and sold over 66,000 copies in its first week4 and eventually was certified Double Platinum.5 John Rzeznik, lead singer of the Goo Goo Dolls, produced Take It All Away.2 The second single was "True", whose music video featured Taylor Cole, an actress from the TV show Summerland.6 The third single was "40 Kinds of Sadness". Cabrera appeared on the Son of the Mask soundtrack with the song "Inside Your Mind"7 and the Fantastic Four soundtrack with the song "Always Come Back To You".8 Cabrera has starred in a concert film, Live at the Wiltern, with him performing songs from his album Take It All Away. 2005-2008: You Stand Watching Cabrera's second album, You Stand Watching, was released on September 20, 2005, and it included his singles "Shine On" and "Photo". Cabrera's relationship with Ashlee Simpson inspired "Photo".9 Several songs were co-written with singer/songwriter Andrew Ripp. You Stand Watching debuted at #24 on the Billboard 200 and sold around 37,00010 in its first week and eventually got certified gold.5 "I Will Remember You" In 2006, Cabrera released the single "I Will Remember You". The song was used soon thereafter as the closing montage for the series finale of Will & Grace. Soon after, the song was used to send off the female contestants on the 3rd season of So You Think You Can Dance.11 He added a re-recorded version of the song at the end of his third album, The Moon Under Water. 2008: The Moon Under Water The Moon Under Water was released on May 13, 2008, under Frolic Room Records/ Papa Joe Records and peaked at #177 on the Billboard 200. It released two singles, "Say" and "Enemies". 2012-present On July 3, 2012 Cabrera released a new song called "Home". On August 2, he released another single called "I See Love" on iTunes, where it reached #83 on the top 100.12 In January 2013, he went on a U.S. tour with Tyler Hilton and Teddy Geiger.13 In March 2013, Cabrera launched the web series Live From Ryan's Living Room. Joining Ryan were celebrities including Colbie Caillat, Tyler Hilton, Chord Overstreet and Mark Ballas. Each month Ryan chose a charity to benefit, one being City of Hope National Medical Center.14 In September 2013, Ryan went on an Ireland and UK tour with Boyce Avenue.15 In 2014, Cabrera was the first artist signed to Dynamite Music, which was founded by Mitchell Davis and Marco Liuzzo in partnership with Caroline Records and Universal Music Group.16 On October 7, 2014, Cabrera announced his single "House on Fire" with a video on his Facebook page.17 The single was released to iTunes on October 22.18 He released a lyric video for his single "House on Fire" on November 3, 2014, on Artist Direct's website.19 "House on Fire" peaked at number one on the US dance chart.20 Cabrera's EP, Wake Up Beautiful, was released on March 3, 2015. Beyond The Sky Formed in late 2015, Beyond The Sky is a musical conglomerate consisting of players, producers and vocalists from a multitude of genres. Cabrera took lead in this collaborative project, whose first single "Right On The Money" was released on February 12, 2016. Television appearances In 2004, Cabrera appeared in several episodes of the first season of singer Ashlee Simpson's reality show, The Ashlee Simpson Show. Simpson appeared in Cabrera's music video for "On the Way Down".21 Cabrera later opened for Simpson's older sister Jessica tour.22 In 2005, Cabrera hosted the MTV series Score, in which contestants write and perform songs in order to vie for the heart of a guest on the show.23 In 2010, he appeared in several episodes of The Hills during its sixth and final season. The episodes chronicled his romance and eventual break-up with Audrina Patridge. In 2010 he also appeared in the E! television show, Pretty Wild.21 Personal life Cabrera has dated Ashlee Simpson,24 Riley Keough,25 and Audrina Patridge.26 He is managed by Joe Simpson, manager and father of pop singer and reality star Jessica Simpson. Discography Studio albums Title Details Peak positions Certifications (sales threshold) US 27 Elm St. Release date: 2001 Label: AMP Formats: CD — Take It All Away Release date: August 17, 2004 Label: Atlantic Records Formats: CD, music download 8 US: Gold28 You Stand Watching Release date: September 20, 2005 Label: Atlantic Records Formats: CD, music download 24 The Moon Under Water Release date: May 13, 2008 Label: EMI America Formats: CD, music download 177 "—" denotes releases that did not chart EPs Title Details Peak positions Certifications (sales threshold) US 27 Wake Up Beautiful Release date: March 3, 2015 Label: Dynamite Music Formats: music download — "—" denotes releases that did not chart Singles Year Single Peak chart positions Certifications (sales threshold) Album US 29 US AC 30 US Adult 31 US Pop 32 AUS 33 NZ 34 2004 "On the Way Down" 15 35 6 4 48 26 US: Gold35 Take It All Away "True" 18 9 13 8 — — US: Gold36 2005 "40 Kinds of Sadness" 4737 — — 32 — — "Shine On" 86 — — 25 — — You Stand Watching "Photo" — — — — — — 2006 "I Will Remember You" — — — — — — The Moon Under Water 2008 "Say" — — — — — — "Enemies" — — — — — — 2012 "Home" — — — — — — N/A "I See Love" — — — — — — Wake Up Beautiful - EP 2015 "House on Fire" — — — — — — 2016 "Right On The Money"* N/A "—" denotes releases that did not chart Music videos Year Title Director(s) 2004 "On the Way Down" Dean Paraskevopoulos38 "True" Kevin Kerslake39 2005 "40 Kinds of Sadness" Bill Fishman40 "Shine On" Kevin Kerslake41 2006 "Photo" Everado and Leopoldo Gout42 2008 "Say" Kenny Hoppus "Enemies" Evan Kaufmann 2015 "House on Fire" Christian Lamb43 See also List of artists who reached number one on the US Dance chart References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Monger, James Christopher. "Ryan Cabrera > Biography". Retrieved July 14, 2010. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Rashbaum, Alyssa (August 11, 2004). "Ryan Cabrera, Ashlee's Ex, Sets Sights On Album, Sorority Tour". MTV News. Retrieved July 14, 2010. 3.Jump up ^ "Ryan Cabrera > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles". allmusic. Retrieved July 14, 2010. 4.Jump up ^ D'Angelo, Joe (August 25, 2004). "Now Takes Down Ashlee; 213 Stomps In At #4 On Albums Chart". MTV News. Retrieved July 14, 2010. 5.^ Jump up to: a b "Ryan Cabrera Biography". IMDb.com. Retrieved 2015-05-22. 6.Jump up ^ Vineyard, Jessica. "Ryan Cabrera Finds Dream Girl In New Video: Taylor Cole From 'Summerland'". MTV News. Retrieved July 14, 2010. 7.Jump up ^ "For The Record: Quick News On Jesse McCartney, New Found Glory, Ryan Cabrera, Bone Thugs, Jared Leto, Eels & More". MTV News. January 26, 2005. Retrieved July 14, 2010. 8.Jump up ^ "Ryan Cabrera". IMDb.com. Retrieved 2015-05-22. 9.Jump up ^ Tecson, Brandee J. (November 8, 2005). "Still-Single Ryan Cabrera Looks Back At Ex In 'Photo'". MTV News. Retrieved July 14, 2010. 10.Jump up ^ Harris, Chris (September 28, 2005). "Disturbed Pummel Billboard Competition With #1 Fists". MTV News. Retrieved July 14, 2010. 11.Jump up ^ Cabrera, Ryan (September 18, 2008). "Ryan Cabrera France". Ryan Cabrera France. Retrieved February 14, 2011. 12.Jump up ^ http://www.music-chart.info/artist/66027/Ryan-Cabrera. Retrieved August 17, 2013. Missing or empty |title= (help)link 13.Jump up ^ "Ryan Cabrera teams with Teddy Geiger, Tyler Hilton for Stockton show". PressofAtlanticCity.com. Retrieved 2015-05-22. 14.Jump up ^ TV News Desk. "Chord "Chord Overstreet to Appear on Ryan Cabrera's Live Web Series". Broadwayworld.com. Retrieved 2015-05-22. 15.Jump up ^ Gubbins, Teresa (2015-01-23). "Dallas-born Ryan Cabrera returns to studio with new Dynamite Music - CultureMap Dallas". Dallas.culturemap.com. Retrieved 2015-05-22. 16.Jump up ^ "Ryan Cabrera First Signing to Mitch Davis and Marco Liuzzo's Dynamite Music via Caroline". Billboard.com. Retrieved 2015-05-22. 17.Jump up ^ "Ryan Cabrera". Facebook. Retrieved 2015-05-22. 18.Jump up ^ "iTunes - Music - House On Fire - Single by Ryan Cabrera". Itunes.apple.com. 2014-10-22. Retrieved 2015-05-22. 19.Jump up ^ "Exclusive Lyric Video Premiere: Ryan Cabrera, "House on Fire"". ARTISTdirect. 20.Jump up ^ "Hot Dance Club Songs". Billboard. Nielsen Business Media, Inc. July 11, 2015. Retrieved July 2, 2015. 21.^ Jump up to: a b Krause, Katie (February 2, 2015). "Ryan Cabrera on Ashlee Simpson’s Wedding and His First New Album in 7 Years (Exclusive)". etonline.com. Retrieved July 31, 2015. 22.Jump up ^ "Picking up the pieces?". Chicago Tribune. August 11, 2004. Retrieved July 31, 2015. 23.Jump up ^ Vineyard, Jennifer (August 24, 2005). "Ryan Cabrera's Love-Song LP Isn't All About Ashlee". MTV News. Retrieved July 14, 2010. 24.Jump up ^ Schwartz, Alison (January 14, 2014). "Playing Catch-Up with Ashlee Simpson's First Love: Ryan Cabrera". people.com. Retrieved July 31, 2015. 25.Jump up ^ Fisher, Luchina (July 3, 2013). "Riley Keough: 5 Things About Robert Pattinsons Possible Mystery Date". abcnewsgo.com. Retrieved July 31, 2015. 26.Jump up ^ Wilkinson, Amy (June 23, 2010). "'The Hills' Recap: Audrina Breaks Up With Ryan". MTV News. Retrieved July 14, 2010. 27.^ Jump up to: a b "Ryan Cabrera Album & Song Chart History - Billboard 200". Billboard. Retrieved January 30, 2011. 28.Jump up ^ "RIAA - Gold & Platinum - January 30, 2011: Ryan Cabrera certified albums". Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved January 30, 2011. 29.Jump up ^ "Ryan Cabrera Album & Song Chart History - Hot 100". Billboard. Retrieved January 30, 2011. 30.Jump up ^ "Ryan Cabrera Album & Song Chart History - Adult Contemporary". Billboard. Retrieved January 30, 2011. 31.Jump up ^ "Ryan Cabrera Album & Song Chart History - Adult Pop Songs". Billboard. Retrieved January 30, 2011. 32.Jump up ^ "Ryan Cabrera Album & Song Chart History - Pop Songs". Billboard. Retrieved January 30, 2011. 33.Jump up ^ "australian-charts.com - Australian charts portal". Hung Medien. Retrieved January 30, 2011. 34.Jump up ^ "charts.org.nz - New Zealand charts portal". Hung Medien. Retrieved January 30, 2011. 35.Jump up ^ "RIAA - Gold & Platinum - January 30, 2011: "On the Way Down" certified awards". Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved January 30, 2011. 36.Jump up ^ "RIAA - Gold & Platinum - January 30, 2011: "True" certified awards". Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved January 30, 2011. 37.Jump up ^ "Ryan Cabrera ••• Top Songs as Writer ••• Music VF, US & UK hits charts". musicvf.com. 38.Jump up ^ Ryan Cabrera (performer), Dean Paraskevopoulos (director) (June 29, 2004). On the Way Down (Flash). Atlantic Records. 39.Jump up ^ Ryan Cabrera (performer), Kevin Kerslake (director) (November 23, 2004). True (Flash). Atlantic Records. 40.Jump up ^ Ryan Cabrera (performer), Bill Fishman (director) (April 19, 2005). 40 Kinds of Sadness (Flash). Atlantic Records. 41.Jump up ^ 1 Archived October 3, 2009, at the Wayback Machine. 42.Jump up ^ Ryan Cabrera (performer), Everado and Leopoldo Gout (directors) (January 11, 2006). Photo (Flash). Atlantic Records. 43.Jump up ^ Sheetz, Janelle (2015-02-07). "Ryan Cabrera releases video for "House on Fire"". AXS.com. Retrieved 2015-05-22. Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American male singers Category:American people of Colombian descent Category:Musicians from Dallas, Texas